daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Caracene Tyde
Born in Acran Island, this Amnian Skunk sorcerer was introduced to the wonders of magic at a very young age. She is a dear friend of Cistell Whyte and is a member of the Thiamor Stone Mage's Guild. She is 6'1" and weighs around 130 pounds. Backstory Caracene grew up in Acran Island and lived with her parents and older brother in a small fishing town. When she was only 3, her father and brother were attacked by thieves outside their village while hunting. From this tragedy, she has never fully trusted a stranger. Anyhow, her mother was a sorcerer and taught her to cast spells at the age of 9. After 6 years, she was a fully trained sorcerer and she and her mother traveled to Vestya. Moving from town to town, she made many friends. Once she was 20, she bought her own house in Elendul where she met Cistell Whyte and Varis Galanodel. Most of the time she would help Elendul with orc attacks and other problems. Occasionally she would go on adventures with Cistell and Varis. In fact, Caracene was there when Varis "died" and helped Cistell escape Elendul. The two then went to Drimwell and stayed there for a while until political chaos took over the town. Caracene and Cistell then attempted to cross Lake Thiamor but shipwrecked on Thiamor Stone. It was there where the two joined the Thiamor Stone Mage's Guild. Ever since then, Caracene Tyde has been a trusted member of the guild. Appearance Caracene Tyde has the markings of a common skunk and has deep blue eyes. She keeps her white hair over one eye and sometimes wears an earing in her right ear. She usually wears a dark blue robe and black combat boots. Caracene also has two leather shoulder pads attached to her robes that prove useful in combat. She has a silver ring and a golden necklace that she was given to by her mother. She almost never wears her hood and wears her robe tucked into her brown combat belt. She has a small pouch on the back of her belt that she keeps potion ingredients in. Attitude Caracene is always suspicious of someone. She always expects the worst from strangers but will protect her friends with her life. She doesn't like to be proven wrong and will back up her points with an almost unlimited amount of information. She can't stand people who hide too much about themselves but is generally a nice person. Equipment Caracene used to throw darts as a hobby and now carries a case of them wherever she goes. She also has a shortsword that she uses when spells aren't an option. She carries a spellbook everywhere she goes as well as a handful of useful potion ingredients. She always has a healing potion or two at hand and maybe some empty vials. She carries a Talisman of Youth. Quotes * "Will the harpies ever stop attacking? Probably not. That's why I'm here," * "Learn all the magic you want. You know what? Raid the library for all I care. Just make sure I don't find you when it happens," Trivia * Cistell Whyte, Caracene's best friend, managed to divide her own Talisman of Youth into two necklaces, giving one to her. * Caracene doesn't trust Torm Grivell or Grev Tesstra.